PT023: The Final Dimensional Duel IX
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis Diamond, Pearl and Platinum get their Pokédex from the former grunt of Team Galactic, who had taken them. However, Charon appears, and looks as the Legendary Sinnoh Pokémon have gathered in one place. As they are fighting one another, Charon is preparing to capture all of them. Chapter Plot Diamond, Pearl and Platinum see the grunt, who has Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie go to them - to deliver their Pokédexes back. The former grunt states that he was given back his consciousness, and admits that he never intended to steal their Pokédexes. In fact, when he got his consciousness back, his started to regret what he did. When Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie appeared, he realized that they wanted justice, as he took the trio's Pokédexes. It was then when he decided to quit being a member of Team Galactic. The grunt feels relieved that he did that, but suddenly, the dark Pokémon appears, whom Palmer fought. The grunt mentions it's Darkrai, whom Sird mentioned it was uncontrollable, and let it loose in the world. The grunt explains that Sird gave Darkrai to him, and even if he never let it out of the Ball, it still affected everyone near him - Eldritch's son and the Pokémon on Fullmoon Island. Suddenly, Charon appears, and laughs at the grunt. He belittles the grunt to have a weak heart, for Darkrai can be controlled. Diamond and Pearl are annoyed to see him again, to which Charon announces he'll control each and every Legendary Pokémon, just like he did with Darkrai. Charon sends Heatran, who goes to attack, but Regigigas hits it back. Giratina sees this, and ignores Volkner and Flint. Looking at Palkia, Dialga and Regigigas, Giratina starts moving away. Flint and Volkner are angry, as they are not done fighting it yet. Giratina passes by Team Galactic commanders, whose battle with Mira, Marley and Cheryl gets interrupted. Marley notices Shaymin being atop of Giratina, and Charon sees that Pokémon atop of Giratina's head. Giratina and Shaymin charge into the battle with Regigigas, Heatran, Dialga and Palkia, and grasps them while Darkrai and Cresselia fight one another with Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie floating around. Looking at these Legendary Pokémon, Charon becomes ecstatic, and dreams of owning each and every one of them. Platinum refuses to let Charon do that, whose Slowking uses Psychic on her Pokémon. Diamond and Pearl are glad to see everyone recovered, but notices they are out of breath. Platinum thought so, too, and noticed that Froslass, Cherubi and Pachirisu were sweating, but after her victory at the Battle Hall, everyone had the same properties. She realized they all have gotten stronger. At the hospital, Yanase Berlitz is told of Platinum's Pokémon. Since they had some strange illmen that seemed to be infectious, so they were transferred to the hospital. Bebe wonders if they were sick, but Daisy denies, for this is a helpful virus. Yanase noted that this virus helped them grow up stronger, and the women realized this was a Pokérus. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters